


Charlie's Secret

by servicetopthor



Series: HP Porn [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Manipulative Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Charlie Weasley's deepest secret finally comes to light when he finally gives into temptation.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Victoire Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: HP Porn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Charlie's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in which Charlie takes advantage of his nieces and (if requested) his nephews. ;)
> 
> I do not condone incest and underage sex in real life. If you do what Charlie does in this story you should be in prison for life.
> 
> Let me know if you like this first chapter!

Charlie Weasley knew he’d never have a life like his brothers. He’d never marry a clever woman, never buy a nice big house, never raise a family. He justified it to his mother by saying his job simply wouldn’t allow it.

It wasn’t the truth. 

Charlie’s secret, as he referred to it, had been buried deep within him over the years. It wasn’t a problem for many years. His line of work meant his coworkers were all men and women his age, rough and hairy and wrinkled and tanned from the sun. Not at all what Charlie liked. Loved. Craved.

It all began to unravel when Bill and Fleur had the first daughter. Not immediately, of course.

Charlie didn’t visit Bill often, even if they were close. Letters seemed to suffice and they were busy with their jobs. And as the years pass, more and more baby Weasleys appear. Charlie has a hard time keeping track of them all and remembering to send gifts on birthdays. He thought he did a decent job, although he was never quite sure how many kids Ron had.

Victoire was another story. Charlie always remembered her. She was the oldest and quite bright and always happy to see Uncle Charlie. She stood out amongst the Weasley clan, as she had blonde hair the same shade as her mother’s. She was quite beautiful, even at a young age. Charlie tried to blame it on her Veela blood, whenever he felt a certain attraction to the young witch, but he knew, deep down, it wasn’t true.

The very first incident happened when Victoire was fourteen. Bill invited Charlie over for Christmas. The main event was at the Burrow, as always, but it was far too cramped there for Charlie to stay. So he stayed with Bill and Fleur and their three lovely children.

Lovely indeed, Charlie sighed to himself when he saw Victoire in a white nightgown sneaking into the kitchen late one night.

“Late night snack?” Charlie asked as he followed her.

Victoire jumped. “No!” she denied. “Just water.”

Charlie nodded, a smile stretching on his face. “Grab me a biscuit and come sit by the fireplace.”

Biscuits in hand, they sat together at the fireplace. Charlie was used to staying up late so he had been reading a book in the living room when he saw Victoire in the corner of his eye.

“How’s fourth year?” Charlie asked mildly. 

Victoire frowned. “All my friends have boyfriends.”

“Really?” Charlie said incredulously. “At your age?”

Victoire nodded. “They tease me because I don’t. They tease me because I haven’t even kissed a boy.”

Charlie’s stomach twisted at the admission. What a sweet, innocent girl Victoire was. Despite all her beauty, no boy had worked up the courage to kiss her, touch her. It wasn’t right, Charlie decided. A beautiful, perfect girl like Victoire deserved all the kisses she wanted.

“That’s awful,” Charlie replied, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t worry too much. I was about your age when I had my first kiss.”

“Really?” Victoire said, eagerly leaning into Charlie’s space to hear more. “What was it like?”

“Bad,” Charlie admitted. “Kissing takes practice. But after a while… I got good at it and never wanted to stop kissing.”

Victoire hung her head. “Oh… I wish I had a boy to practice with.”

Charlie smiled. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a girl as sweet as Victoire was in his life. “Well, I’d be happy to practice with you.”

Victoire’s blue eyes lit up and a smile spread across her fair face. “Thank you, Uncle Charlie!”

“But you have to promise you won’t tell your Mum or Dad,” Charlie said sternly. “They probably think you’re too young for kissing, yeah? But I know you’re very mature for your age.”

Victoire nodded in agreement. “I promise I won’t tell,” she responded. 

“Alright,” Charlie began. “Come sit in my lap, facing me.”

Victoire didn’t hesitate to climb into her loving Uncle’s lap. She was small for her age and quite light. Charlie pressed one hand to her back, feeling her soft nightgown. The other cupped her cheek.

“Just follow my lead,” Charlie said. “Copy my movements, if you’d like.”

Victoire closed her eyes and stuck out her lips so Charlie took it as a sign she was ready. He closed his eyes, sad to see her angelic face go, but was immediately elated when he leaned forward and felt their lips touch.

Victoire eagerly pressed against him. Her lips were soft, but quite dry. Charlie opened his mouth to lick them, to slick that perfect pink mouth with his own saliva, but Victoire copied him by opening hers. Charlie couldn’t help the low moan that he let out when their tongues touched.

Victoire leaned back, giggling. “That was a funny sound.”

“It means I liked it,” Charlie whispered.

“Am I a good kisser?” Victoire asked.

“I’m not sure,” Charlie replied. “Let’s do it again.”

Victoire leaned in his time. Charlie tangled a hand in her blonde hair, pulling her closer. Her delicate hands rested on his chest and Charlie fought the urge to move them to the growing bulge in his trousers. He gently teased Victoire’s bottom lip with his teeth, causing the girl to let out a pleased sigh.

Charlie had to pull away. His head was spinning with desire, his cock throbbing with need. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to push a little further. He needed release desperately.

“I know something else that boys love,” Charlie said mischievously. 

“Tell me!” Victoire urged.

“I can show you what to do,” Charlie offered, his voice so low.

“Yes!” Victoire said. “Please, Uncle Charlie!”

Charlie swallowed. He wasn’t going to last long, certainly not long enough for a good fuck. He’d take the next best option. “Get on your knees for me, in between my legs.”

Victoire gracefully fell to her knees, staring up wide-eyed at Charlie as she waited for the next step. Charlie undid his trousers and pulled out his weeping cock. Victoire stared in awe at it.

“I didn’t know they got so big…” she said.

“Only after amazing kisses from beautiful girls,” Charlie cooed, watching as Victoire blushed bright at the compliment. “Now, it wants kisses too.”

Victoire caught on easily. A natural-learner, Charlie couldn’t wait to teach her so much. He would have so much fun with his pretty little niece. Victoire leaned in and pressed a kiss to the flushed head of Charlie’s cock. Charlie groaned at the touch and the sight before him.

Victoire peppered kisses up and down the shaft. Once Charlie had enough of the teasing, he said, “Gently suck on the top.”

Victoire’s lips, slick and red from kissing, wrapped around the tip. She sucked lightly and Charlie knew he was close, so close, to coming all over her beautiful mouth. She was so good to him, so perfect for him. His own perfect angel made just for him.

She sucked and sucked and Charlie moaned so she moaned in response. Charlie’s fingers tightened in her hair and—

He exploded in pleasure, his seed spilling into Victoire’s mouth. She recoiled at the taste, leaving the rest of Charlie’s come to splatter onto her face. Charlie moved a hand to his cock, stroking every last drop of come out of his cock and onto Victoire.

“What happened?” Victoire asked. “Is this your semen?”

“Yes, love,” Charlie confirmed. “And you just made me so happy.”

Victoire smiled, so bright and young.

Charlie smiled too. She had learned enough tonight. Tomorrow night, however, he would sneak her into the guest bedroom he was staying in. He would take off that nightgown and touch her everywhere. Her cunt would get so wet for him and then—

Charlie would deflower her and she would be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what kinks and what characters you would like to see in future chapters.
> 
> I think the next chapter obvious ;)


End file.
